fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Connor Kaiba
Connor Kaiba is a fictional character in Mattstonge's Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Advanced anime fanfiction series and is the main anti-hero and rival to Matt Muto. He is one of the three 'chosen duelists' along with Matt and Cole Wheeler. He is the Seto Kaiba of the story and is 'voiced' by Takuma Terashima in Japanese. and by Julián Rebolledo in English Similar to his uncle, Connor occasionally has to deal with people who want to take over Kaiba Corp or have vengence against the company or against Kaiba himself. Design Connor is a tall (slightly taller than Cole) and decently built teenage young man, with short black hair and brown eyes. He is commonly seen wearing an outfit that matches Kaiba's Battle City outfit, it consists of a long sleeveless KaibaCorp coat with shoulderpads and a raised studded collar, black shirt, black pants with a belt that has the Kaiba Corp symbol on the buckle, and boots. He has additional small belts in pairs on his upper arms and shins. He has a KaibaCorp Duel Disk on his left arm. Personality/Mannerisms Connor is an arrogant and self-centered person (like Seto Kaiba was when he was younger), this makes him a anti-hero due to him treating weak people like they're inferior to him and is hard to earn his respect. But there are times he shows a kind side and is far more amicable and open than his uncle was, however there are also times where he covers them up with sarcasm and denying if asked. He also greatly cares for his younger brother Danny Kaiba and has risked his life to keep him safe on many occasions. He is very intelligent and great with technology, which was a key element in him becoming the new CEO of Kaiba Corp. Like his uncle however, Connor does omit honorifics and has a rude speech pattern. He uses the word 'ore' as his pronoun and 'omae' while speaking to others in a rude or neutral way. However when angry at someone or he deeply looks down upon or he just doesn't like he uses the word 'kisama' one of the rudest ways of saying 'you' in Japanese. Story - Early Life Connor was born from a family who was part of the Kaiba family, and grew very close to his uncle Seto Kaiba and was determined to grow up to be like him. To this end he at the age of sixteen he became the new heir to Kaiba Corp when his uncle was leaving for a business trip (start a North America Kaiba Corp branch) and appointed his nephew to become the new CEO of the Japanese company (instead of Mokuba who was the cousin of Connor). He also took up Duel Monsters at the same time and used many brutal tactics to defeat his opponents. This allowed him to become the new champion of Domino Japan in just meer months. With Kaiba's help he also received the first three of the four rereleased "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" cards, with the four one being sent to an unknown person, Connor was determined to find it no matter what. Story - Current TBA Washington D.C. TBA Tokyo Battle City TBA Reshef of Destruction TBA The Thousand Year Door For weeks, Matt was no where to be found or sighted in Domino City. Connor demanded answers cause he was ready for another rematch when he got a phone call. It was from Matt, he was in a different world and on a journey to find Cole and Madison. Connor had Danny help Matt with an answer to a game show question while Connor secretly got the location of the world so that he could travel there. Once the call ended, he had Danny order some of the staff to fuel the Blue-Eyes Jet 'cause he was "going on a little vacation", in other words: he was going to that location but unknowing to him there is an evil was going to get Connor involved in Matt's journey. Category:Duelists Category:Humans Category:Anti Heroes Category:Males Category:Rivals Category:Characters Category:Living characters